


Learn to fly

by Even_our_angels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Even_our_angels/pseuds/Even_our_angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Check it, guys, :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Angel!"  
Castiel heard the voice but kept his head down  
"Listen to me, faggot!"  
'I won't listen to them,' he thinks, clutching his books to his chest  
"That queer is pretending he doesn't hear you, Ben."  
He closes his eyes and steels himself for the blow that is sure to come from behind as he hears footsteps. A thud, the sound of a hit being taken sounds from behind him and he whirls around to see a man he doesn't know stand up and hit the one who had been bullying him for as long as he could remember.  
After Ben was on the ground, the man turned around and offered his hand. "Dean Winchester is my name, hi."  
"Um hello, I'm Castiel"  
"Was this guy bothering you?"  
Castiel giggled "you could say that." Who was this Dean? Why had he saved me?  
"Well then, I guess he won't anymore. Hey, do you like video games?"  
"What kind?"  
"Fps is most of what I got, COD, Halo, Destiny..."  
"I like call of duty. I-i mean I'm not great at it..."  
"I'm sure you're fine. Want to come to my house and play? I'm sure Bobby won't mind."  
"Is Bobby your father?"  
"He's the best one I got. My real dads's name is John. I don't see him much, he likes to hunt."  
"I would like to play with you--" Cas blushed, realising how that probably sounded, "video game wise, I mean"  
"Cool," he said, his words almost lost by the clanging of the bell, "School's out, want to come over now?"  
"Sure, uh.. I don't have a car though."  
"It's cool. I have a motorcycle, you can ride with me," he grinned, holding out his hand, "come on it'll be fun"  
Cas takes his hand and Dean pulls him along through the crowd of students eager to get home. They get to the parking lot and Dean tosses him a helmet, "here, put this on."

Chapter 2  
Castiel complies and sits behind Dean on the bike. "Hold on, Cas" Dean yells over the engine and Cas wraps his arms around the other boy's abdomen. Once they are on the road, they are zipping along at dangerous speeds and are soon out of the city altogether  
'Damn it,' Cas curses himself 'I should've known better. He's a serial killer and I'm his next victim. Great.'  
Pretty soon, though, they were at a house. "We live way out in the country because Bobby can't have his junkyard within city limits!"Dean yells


	2. Chapter 2

I will post this later


End file.
